fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Sofia Hanaba
Sophie Rodriguez ( ソフィー ロドリゲス Sofi Rodorigesu) is the main protagonist of Nebula Aikatsu!. Story Sophie is calm and fresh,she is an hardworker and is shy at certain moments but is not really shy she is like a tsundere because she sometimes not smile,is often angry when she make a mistake but is sweet and friendly mostly with Midashi (her boyfriend). She is passioned by fashion and has a sketch book and draw her drawings of clothes,her mother is a model and her father is a photographer of models Sophie become an idol an a mod because she loves fashion,she create too brands: Sun of Espanã and Indian Princess. She meet Miku when she was small and admire her she is her bestfriend and create a duo with her called Moonlight*Sunshine she learn how to be the perfect idol with Miku. Sophie sometimes has her voice becomes melty when she is with Midashi,her parents are very rich they have an airplane,a limousine and a big manor situated in the mountains of the top of Japan. Sophie love gastronomic meals like lobster,salmon canapes, duck breast,St Jack seashells with wine (she is young but she likes to drink wine),she also eat capon with foie gras or tartare. Sophie is really famous,she has like Miku a magazine only for her called Beautiful Rose (who is also her nickname),she is really famous in other countries,Sophie goes in Arabia (she win a special audition called Oriental Girl) in Los Angeles and also in Texas but especially in Los Angeles because she was showing her talents of designer in a designer contest when she was small she was 10th years old when she win the contest. In her airplane is really big,it has a sauna,a massage room,a restaurant and bedrooms. Sophie is an espagnol by her blood but is also a little bit Indian: Sophie when she was a child and her mother go in India for the work of her mother,and Sophie meet Phula (flower in Hindi) and learn her how to create sarees (indian dresses) with the help of her mother,Phula find Sophie really creative because she had oriental motives and jewels, when she grown when she was 13th years old she return in India and see Phula spirited a red beautiful saree and when she see Sophie she was excited and give her the saree as a souvenir and Sophie give her a rose barette as a souvenir too and Phula becomes her bestfriend and she nicknammed her Gulabi (rose in Hindi) and Sophie always spent her time with Phula. Background Sophie is 15th years old and is passioned by fashion she create two brands and admire Miku and is her bestfriend,she has a tsundere like personnality and is sometimes not smiling but Midashi find this cute. Midashi is her boyfriend and know her longer than Sophie's friend and is always say to her friends "More Sophie is even more beautiful and more I am falling in love with her" and Sophie find this really really cute. Sophie loves him and is always talking with him with sweetness and calmness and always hug him and kiss him. Appearance She has a slim skin and a long very long red hair and two braids in the front of her face shaped like a scorpion tails and has light red eyes. Personnality She is calm and fresh and is really in love with Midashi,she love fashion she has a tsundere-like personnality: she sometimes not smiling,she is often angry but is very sweet and friendly. Etymology Sophie comes from the Greek sofia wich means wisdom. Rodriguez comes from the Germanic hrod wich means glory and ric wich means powerful. Sophie Rodriguez means Powerful wisdom of glory. Songs *kira.pata.shining *Rose Passion *Queen's Heart * *Precious *The Rose's legacy *Love Princess *Believe in my dreams *Trust the love *Flare Heart *My Heart is crying for you *Moonlight Destiny *The Fate of the beautiful Lady *Save the Rose's heart *nth color *Destiny *Princess of Glory *Puzzle of Love *GIFT *My Sunshine *Love Labyrinth *Indian Love *Angelic Romance *Heaven's Gift *Sunrise Love *Eternally Dreams of Passion *Get Closer *Only me,only you,only love *Flyin' for the freedom *Stella Special Appeals *Sky Shining Oasis *Desert Rose *Cupid Arrow *Shining Sunlight *Jewel Shower *Butterfly Cocoon *Miracle Sun *Star Tears Shower *Stardust Tornade *Oriental Fire *Sunny Rainbow *Black Jack *Princess Kiss *Sexy Cat *Love Wave *Lady Papillon *Dream Eternal Phoenix *Love Mirror *Shining Kaleidoscope *Burning Love Miracle *Scorpio Fever *Premium Miracle Rose Mountain *Miracle Rose Mountain Trivia *Her birthday is the 10th of November. *Her Zodiac Sign is Scorpio *Her blood type is A. *Her favorite color is rose red *Her favorite foods are churros, gaspachos and tortillas (Espagnol specialities) *Her disliked food is fried chiken (because its too spicy for her but she can eat spicy foods,she often eat chili con carne and add paprika,pepper and jalapenõs for make it more spicy). *She born in Barcelona. *Her mascot is Sexyni. *Her boyfriend is nammed Midashi. *She is Miku 's bestfriend. *She is the first designer to create two brands. **Miku was the first idol to design more of one brand,Sophie is the second. *Her aura is composed of red stardust drops,roses,precious stones,scent candles with red lights and red sun shaped jewels with big roses sprouts arpund her. *Her full name is Sophie Sarafina Hime Rodriguez. *Her instruments are violin and a conductor baton. *Her favourite flower is the rose. *She is a fan of a popular brand of biscuits called White Tiger it has many flavor,her favorite flavor is rose. *Sophie has a black/blue cat who wear a red necklace with a bell on it and has yellow eyes,she call it Bell and she nicknammed him BiBi. *Sophie is in reality a princess because she is the heiress of a long line of queen and kings who reign in Spain before Sophie's birth. *Sophie receive gifts after her born,she is capable to heard people's tought,when she was small she was capable to do an astral projection and Sophie is also capable to control the spirits of the persons who are around her. Category:Main Idols Category:MikuHatsune145 Category:Characters Category:Sexy Idols